James vs Lillys parents
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lilly's parents want to take her away from everyone. James puts up a fight for his girl. LOTS OF FLUFF! AND ITS NOT MY FAULT ABOUT THE FORMAT!


James sat in Transfiguration, staring at the girl in front of him.Her long wavy red hair fell past her shoulders. "Mr. Potter? Mr Potter?! MR. POTTER!"McGonagle screamed.James jumped and his chair fell backwards.He dissapeared under the desk.The class laughed. James jumped up and grabbed the chair. "Are you ok Jamsie?" A girl behind him asked.He sat down, ignoring her. "Sorry Proffessor."James said.The bell that signaled dinner rang and the class stood up, the chairs scraping on the floor. James walked into the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus next to him. A buncho f Hufflepuff girls ran up to them and swarmed them. "Ladies, we are just trying to have dinner."Sirius said, gently pushing some of them out of his way. "James will you go out with me?" One girl asked. "NO ME!" Another girl said pushing the first away. "NO WAY! ME!" The large group of girls closed in around him and he looked at Sirius and Remus who had gotten away and stood there laughing.James held up his hands. "Hold on." He said, but they continued closing in. James looked around the hall in panick, and saw the girl he had been staring at walk in. Lilly Evans. He froze. She was smiling and laughing with her friends. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.The girls around him started pulling at his robes. He pushed some of them away. "This is getting out of hand." Sirius said. "We should get someone to pose as his girlfriend. Its the only way to call them off." Remus said, looking down the Gryffindor table. "Evans!"Sirius said.Remus nodded and they walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello Lilly, we have a favour to ask of you." Sirius said smiling at her. "Like what?"She asked. "Well, ya see, Jamsie is being swarmed by a bunch of Hufflepuffs and the only way to get them to back off is if we had someone to pose as his girlfriend..." Remus explained. Lillys cheeks went brigt red. "Why me?"She asked. "Because, you look like someone James would go out with."Sirius blurted.Remus kicked him.Lilly looked over at James and sighed. "Fine." She said and stood up. "How good of an actress are you?" Sirius asked. "Just watch the master. Ive done this before." Lilly said and walked out of the hall. "Oh yeah, shes good isnt she, leaving like that."Remus said. Lilly walked back into the hall, through the doors right next to James. "Hey Jamsie." She said, the Hufflepuff girls all froze and turned to her. James gave her a look of disbelief. She walked through the crowd of Hufflepuffs and kissed James on the cheek. The other girls broke down in tears and ran away."You owe me one." Lilly said, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius and Remus both started applauding.Lilly smiled at them. James stood there, staring at her.He shook his head and walked over, then sat down in between Sirius and Remus. They started chatting about the next prank to be pulled. "What was that all about Lil's?" Lillys friend asked. "Marauders needed help."Lilly answered simply. "And they asked you..?! I mean, No offense Lil's but, they never need help...from anyone...anytime....anywhere."A girl from down the table said, leaning over.Lilly shrugged, then looked at ehr watch. "IM LATE!!!!!"She screamed, jumping up. Everyone turned and laughed at her.Ignoring them, Lilly sped out of the Great Hall. She skidded into an empty classroom, tripping over a chair and rolling into a wall. Someone chuckled. "Nice entrance Lillian."He said.Lilly looked up. "Ok...Im here, no one else is, what do you want?"She asked. A figure stepped out of the shadows, but it didnt help her tell who it was. The person had a black cloak draped over himself and had the hood up. "Im going to use you to get information."He said, a wide grin appearing on his face.Lilly laughed. "What makes you think Im going to tell you anything with out knowing who you are?"She asked. "Because Lilly, I know things about you that even your parents dont. Even your best friends dont."He said chuckling. "Like...?"Lilly asked. She didnt like this guy one bit. He gave off a creapy aura, that she couldnt figure out. "Like what Really happened that day in the museam."The figure said, taking a step towards her. Lilly's jaw dropped. FLASHBACK--- "Hes not gonna make it!" "How could he just, fall off the blacony like that?!?" Lilly stood watching guiltily as a security guard passed away. It was all her fault, he had chased her for running in the museam and she led him out onto the balcony. He lunged for her and naturally she dodged.He flew over the railing and died soon after. END FLASHBACK "How...what...who...?"She stuttered.Her hand slid into her pocket for her wand, but the figure jumped forward and grabbed her wrists. "No no no. No wand Lilly."He said, keeping a firm grip. Lilly struggled to get away, but the grip he had on her was too strong."Now, tell me where Professor Dumbledorr is." He hissed. Lilly shook her head."Tell me!"He yelled.Lilly bit her lip, but didnt say anything.His grip on her wrists tightened. "Let go!"She said, trying once again to get away. "Not until you answer a few questions." He demanded. "I wont tell you anything."Lilly growled.He slammed her against a wall. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"He yelled.She knew someone had to hear that."No ones going to save you Lilly.I have this room jynxed. No matter how loud you scream, no one will hear it."He added chuckling. "Im not telling you anything. Get it through your head."Lilly said, staring right at him.He slammed her against the wall again.She shook her head, telling him that she wouldnt say anything.He let her go, and she crumpled to the floor.He walked over to the center of the room. "Youve really disappointed me Lillian. Youve forced me this far."He said, then pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.She rolled over onto her back and sat up.He followed her with his wand, as she stood up and faced him. "If you were going to do something, you would have already." She said smirking.Another twisted and ugly grin crossed his face. "Crucio!" He yelled and Lilly dropped to her knees and curled into a ball. The pain was unlike any other she had experienced before. Some of the pain went away, so she could at least straighten out, but she was still clutching her stomach. "Didnt kill me." Lilly said, barely over a wisper. "Not my intention."He said and pocketed his wand.He walked over and stood in front of Lilly, then kicked her hard in the stomach, making her scream in pain.He laughed at her."Im leaving now, but I will be back Lillian, and next time, I wont be as patient."He said, then jumped out the window, disappearing.Lilly struggled to her feet, using a desk for support.One hand on a wall, one hand on her stomach, she walked to the door and opened it.Trying to look as normal as possible, she walked out, towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She pushed the door open after saying the password (Gumball). The first empty chair she got to, she collapsed into and curled up, her head on the armrest. "Hey Lils!"Molly (her friend) yelled. Lilly rolled over, her back to the common room."Whats the matter Lilly?"She asked, putting her hand on Lillys shoulder.Lilly flinched."Come on Lilly, talk to me. What happened?"She asked again.The marauders, who had notcied her come in walked over. "Whats wrong with Evans?"Sirius asked.Molly shrugged. "Wont talk to anyone."She said poking Lilly in the side.Lilly screamed and curled up tighter."Lilly, did you get hurt?"Molly asked.Lilly just layed there."Lil's! If your hurt you have to see the nurse!"Molly yelled, trying to make Lilly turn to them. "Nothing wrong, Im just tired."Lilly mumbled. "Lil's, why did you scream when I poked you?"Molly asked. "It hurt."Lilly said very simply.She rolled over and looked at them, jumping when she saw Remus, Sirius and James. "I didnt poke you that hard."Molly said, kneeling down by the chair.Lilly took a deep breath. "I dont want to talk about it ok?"Lilly said, starting to roll over, but Molly stopped her, by grabbing her wrist, that was when she noticed that Lillys wrists were slightly purple. "Lilly, whats wrong with your wrists?" Remus asked. "Nothing."Lilly said quickly, pulling away from Molly. "Did someone hurt you?"Molly asked. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"Lilly screamed and jumped up.The pain in her stomach was still there and she crumpled to her knees. "Lilly, your hurt you have to see the nurse!"Molly screamed back, helping Lilly up, which was easy, since Lilly was so small and skinny.Holding Lillys arm, Molly started walking to the door. Sirius walked over and took Lillys other arm. "I dont want to go to the Hospital Wing."Lilly muttered.James and Remus followed behind them as they took Lilly to the Wing anyways.Lilly kicked and screamed the whole time, kicking James in the knee once.  
  
Lilly was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week. She had a couple broken ribs and her wrists needed to regain circulation.She sat in the bed with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face the whole time. When she was released, she practically ran out the door.She sped to each of the teachers offices to get her makeup work.  
  
"I never thought Id get out of there."Lilly said at breakfast one morning. Everyone looked up ss thousands of owls flew in. A jet black owl landed on her head and dropped a roll of letters into her hands.The owl flew off and Lilly started opening them.One was from her parents, she would open that one last. Another was her copy of the Daily Prophet. The last letter, didnt have a return address. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. My dearest Lilly, My favorite flower, please meet me in the Astrology tower at midnight tonight. Secret Admirer  
  
Lilly raised an eyebrow. She didnt notice the handwriting. She quickly folded it up and put it away.Next, she opened the letter from her parents. Lilly, Dad got a job in America, so after you get back from that school this year, since its your last, we are moving to America. We already packed your stuff. And you dont have any other options, you have to come. Petunia  
  
Lillys jaw dropped.America?!? She was moving away from everyone to go to America!? She jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. One of her friends picked up the letter and read it.She gasped and ran after Lilly.  
  
Lilly stood on the blacony of the Astrology tower. Her nails dug into the railing.'America?! Honestly, I think he did it on purpose!' she thought. She didnt cry, she wasnt sad, she was furious. The words from the letter stung at her mind.Someone walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lilly jumped and turned around. "Im sorry Lilly."The girl said. "Its not fair Kit. I dont get a choice. I HAVE to go."Lilly said, gritting her teeth. "I know.It cant be all that bad."Kit said, trying to make Lilly feel better.Lilly nodded."I'll leave you to be alone for a while, just come to the Dorms when you want to talk."She continued, then turned and walked out of the classroom.Lilly looked at her watch and remembered that she would have to be up here in an hour to meet her Secret Admirer. She walked out of the room and went to the common room. Stomping slightly, she made her way up the stairs and into the Girls Dorms. She brushed out her hair, but it was still slightly wavy.She looked at herself in the mirror, then walked back to the Astrology Tower.  
  
The door creaked slightly as Lilly pushed it open.She stepped inside the Astrology classroom and looked around. A tall figure stood leaned against a wall.She walked towards him, hoping to figure out who it was.The figure stuck out a hand to stop her. She stopped dead. "Hello Lilly."Came a slightly familiar voice.Then a wand was pointed at the door."Inostas" He muttered and the door-knob glowed white for a minute, then Lilly heard it lock. "Who are you?"Lilly asked after a breif silence. "If I tell you who I am, you will run."He responded and Lilly picked up a tint of sadness in the voice. "Ok, if I promise to stay...will you tell me?"She asked.The figure stuck out his hand. Lilly shook it.The person took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. Lillys heart sank.Severus Snape stood there looking down at her.She backed up slightly. "You said you wouldnt run."He said folding his arms across his chest.Lillys mouth hung open slightly but she didnt notice. He reached out and pushed her bottom jaw up.His hand was cold and made Lilly jump.Lilly backed away, but Snape stepped towards her. For every step she took, he'd take two.She felt her back hit the wall.Snape was standing right in front of her.He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her.Lilly tried to pull away, but Snapes grip on her shoulders was too tight.Snape kissed Lilly for almost a minute, then pulled back.Lillys face was burning red.For a minute, Lilly thought he was about to leave.But then, he moved back down and kissed her again.He ran his hands down her arms.His hands were so cold, Lilly got the goosebumps.He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him.Lilly tried to pull away, but he was holding her so tight, she could barely move. "Stupify!" Snape was blasted away from her and she looked in the direction the spell came from. "James?!"Lilly asked, half happy, half surprised.James grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom."I thought he locked the door."Lilly said. Before James could answer they heard a loud crash and someone came barraling down the hall.James pulled Lilly through the nearest door."Lumos" Lilly muttered and the tip of her wand lit up."A closet?"She asked.James smiled. "Yup, I guess."James answered.They heard Snape stop in front of the door and mutter to himself.The light on Lillys wand went out."What happened?"James asked. "I..I dont know."Lilly said and tried the spell again. Nothing happened.Snape punched the door, out of anger and Lilly jumped, knocking into James. "Why were you kissing him?"James asked. "I didnt. He kissed me."Lilly responded, almost offended.James was silent.Lilly stuck out a hand to find him. She was surprised to find out that he was standing right in front of her.She pulled her hand back, but James grabbed it.'What happened to James, hes all sweet and nice?' Lilly thought as James kissed her hand. "He didnt hurt you did he?"James asked. "No."Lilly answered, rather shakily. "Good."James said. There was a silence, then James put a hand on Lilly cheek.Unlike Snape, James was gentle.She put her hand on his. "James I-" "Shh.."James cut her off as Snape punched the door again.He was obviously taking his anger out on the door. "What I was saying is-"Lilly stopped when Snape punched the door and left a dent. "He'll be getting through soon."James said. He pulled his invisability cloak out of his robes and threw it over himself and Lilly.She poked at the fabric, not quite realising that it was the invisability cloak.She opened her mouth to say something, but James covered it with his hand. Snape yanked the door open.He stuck his wand in and poked around, barely missing Lilly once. He slammed the door shut and they waited until his footsteps were no longer hearable.Lilly,who had been staring at the door, turned to James.It was then that she realised that he now had his arms around her waist.James must have realised this too, because he let go of her. Lilly felt sad. She liked being in his arms. James pulled the invisibility cloak off. That was a big mistake.The door was yanked open and Severus stood there. He looked from James, to Lilly. He grabbed Lillys arm and pulled her away from James. "Let go!"Lilly yelled kicking at Snape.He slammed the door again and walked down the hall with Lilly. James pushed the door, but it wouldnt open.Finally, he kicked it down and looked down the hallway.He heard a door slam and ran in that direction. "Did earlier mean nothing to you?"Snape asked, pushing Lilly against a wall. "Why should it have?Its not like your my boyfriend."Lilly said, trying to get away. "Oh thats right. I could never amount to Potter. After all, hes rich and popular, Im just regular. You only see whats on the outside.Your going to let him buy you into being his girlfriend."Snape said, his eyes flashing. Lilly smacked Snape hard across the face." I dont see whats on the outside!"She yelled, her green eyes flashed back with anger.Snape growled. "I know I will never be as good as Potter. But I have a feeling that if you choose him. You will be unhappy." Snape said.Lilly knew this trick. He was messing with her mind.She didnt let any of it affect her.Lilly pushed him away from her and ran out of the room.She stopped outside the door and looked down the hall. Snape burst out of the room and tackled her, then stood up, her kicking and screaming in his arms.James came around a corner. "Put her down."He growled. Lilly stopped screaming and kicked Snape as hard as she could. He dropped her and she jumped up and ran behind James.Snape layed curled up on the floor.James turned, grabbed Lillys hand and ran down the hall, pulling Lilly behind him.They burst into the common room and everyone looked up.Lilly dropped into a chair and James walked over to Sirius and Remus. "What was that all about?"Remus asked. "Severus, fighting, running, you know."James said, grabbing a butterbeer off a tray that was sitting on the floor. Remus nodded and turned back to the chess board. Sirius smashed a butterbeer bottle when Remus won. "Third time!"He yelled. Everyone looked up and laughed. "Chess just isnt your game."Remus said shrugging.Sirius punched him on the arm, making Remus flinch.Lilly stood up and walked out of the common room.James looked up and watched her leave. "So Prongsy...is there something you need to tell us?"Sirius said nudging James. "Like?"James asked raising an eyebrow. "Something possibly about Evans?"Remus asked. "Well, other than the fact that she has my utmost pity?"James asked. Sirius and Remus looked surprised. "That would mean...."Sirius prodded for details. "Snape is her admirer."James said, shuddering. "That poor dear..."Sirius said. "She has my pity too."Remus added. "Im going to go for a walk."James said and stood up.Remus and Sirius nodded and set up another chess game.  
  
James saw Lilly walking out to the quidditch feild as he passed a window on the first floor. She had her broom in her hand.He didnt know she flew.He summoned his own broom and was quickly walking to the quidditch feild after her. He saw her just sitting on her broom in the air. He flew around the feild, keeping low, then flew up silently behind her.He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his broom.She almost screamed, then saw who it was. "James! You scared me!"She said, laughing slightly. James smiled.She was sitting on his broom leaned against him, his arms around her waist.Her head was against his shoulder.They sat there like this for several minutes. Lillys watch beeped.This seemed to snap them both back to reality. James let go of her waist and she sat up.She grabbed her broom and jumped back over to it. Her cheeks were bright red. James followed her silently as she landed and walked to the school.Lilly walked up to the girls dorms and flopped onto her bed.She wished he would have kissed her.Then, she wondered if he really even liked her. Kit burst into the room. "Why didnt you tell me Lil's?!?"Kit demanded. Lilly rolled over. "What are you talking about?"She asked. "You and James both went for a walk, came back at the same time and James is totally zoned out."Kit said, sitting down on Lillys bed.Lilly pulled a pillow over her head. "He said he wants to talk to you."Kit continued.Lilly lifted the pillow. "Kit, your my best friend, so I can tell you this. I really like James. He seems to like me too, but I dont know. Anyways, we went to the quidditch feild and I was sitting on my broom and he came up and pulled me onto his broom and we just sat there."Lilly explained. Kit smiled. "I knew you liked James."She said. "Well, are you gonna go talk to him?"She asked.Lilly nodded.  
  
She walked down into the common room and didnt see James.Confused, she looked around again. Catcalls and whoops erupted from everyone in the room. Lilly was even more confused.Suddenly, she was scooped up into someones arms. She looked up and blushed deep red when she saw James.He smiled at her, then pressed his lips to hers. Lilly put her arms around his neck.When they finally drew back, Sirius walked up holding a watch. "Geeeeez! That was a full 2 minutes."He said laughing. James set Lilly down and put his arm around her shoulders.They sat down on a couch and Lilly leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there like this looking into the fire until the Common Room was deserted except for them.Lilly sat up. "James, I dont know if this is very smart."She said. "What do you mean?"He asked.He looked worried. "After this year...I have to move to America."She choked out the last 3 words and then burst into tears.James hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. "Its ok."He said patting her back. She calmed down slightly, but was still clinging to James.He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him."I'll think of something."He said, staring right into her eyes. "My parents arent giving me a choice. I dont have anywhere else to go."She said and wiped a tear from her cheek.James frowned. This wasnt going to be good, he didnt have any idea how to deal with her parents.She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he played with her hair.  
  
Last Day of School- Lilly sat in the Girls Dorms at 1:00 in the morning. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.Her last day.The last time she would probably ever see her friends.She clutched a pillow and chewed on her nails.She never chewed on her nails. Someone pushed the door open and she looked up. She smiled and scooted over. James sat down next to her. THe other girls didnt care much about him coming in. They all had their curtains closed anyways.He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She cried silently into his shoulder.He started wispering into her ear, telling her that everything would be okay. She didnt answer. He lifted her head off his shoulder and saw she was asleep.He picked her up, then layed her back down on her bed, and covered her with her blankets. She rolled onto her side and continued sleeping.He kneeled by her bed and kissed her cheek.He stood back up and walked back to the Boys Dorms. At 8:00, all of the students were awake and boarding the train. Lilly walked down the rows of compartments and saw James, Remus and Sirius sitting in one. Lilly entered and sat next to James. "Hi Lilly."All three of them said at once. "Hello."She said and leaned her head on James shoulder. Sirius and Remus stood up. "Were gonna go pull a prank on Snape."They said and walked out.Lilly sighed. "Come on Lil's. It cant be that bad." James said, trying to reassure her. "Not to you. You arent going."She said. "But my girlfriend is."He responded. Lilly opened her mouth to respond, but he held up a hand. They sat in silence until the train pulled into Kings Cross. Lilly bit her lip to kepe from crying. She kissed James and turned to leave. He grabbed her hand. "COME ON LILLY!"Petunia yelled. "You are 18. They cant make you go."He reminded her. "I dont have anywhere else to go."Lilly said frowning. James let go of her hand. She gave him a look of sadness and torture, then turned and walked away.He watched her dissapear into the crowd. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to go find his parents. He looked through the crowd for his father, the one who was coming.He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and cling for dear life. "Dont let them take me."He heard Lilly's voice wisper into his ear. He pulled her hands off his shoulders and turned around to face her. Her usually happy green eyes were full of tears, along with frustration, hatred for her parents and hope.He hugged her and she grabbed the front of his robes,burying her face into his shoulder. Her parents walked up, glaring from her, to him. He kept his arms around her, refusing to let Lilly go. "Let go of my daughter."Lilly's father growled. "She doesnt want to go and you cant make her."James answered. "Shes my daughter and I make decisions for her. I know whats best for her." Lilly's mother said. Lilly looked at her parents with red puffy eyes from crying. "I dont want to go."She said, her voice cracking. "Let go of my daughter or I will call the police."Mr. Evans snapped, taking a step towards James. "Shes 18. Its her decision."James retorted. Mrs. Evans, who had clearly never liked James, seized Lillys arm and pulled. Lilly screamed and clung to James with her other hand.Lillys father, growing rather sick of James himself, grabbed Lillys other arm and pulled her off of James. A friend of the family was holding James back, as the Evans' pulled a screaming and crying Lilly away. Several dungbombs were being heaved at Lilly's parents by Sirius and the one who had James, was being attacked with fillabuster fireworks by Remus. Lillys parents let go of Lilly just long enough for her to pull away and run back to James. By now,the police were called and everyone calmed down. One police man took Lilly away from James and held her, while another held James back. He looked around frantically and saw the Sirius and Remus had also been caught. "Whats going on here?"The chief asked. "That boy is trying to tell me how to raise my daughter!" Mr. Evans screamed. "YOUR TRYING TO MOVE ME TO AMERICA AGAINST MY WILL!"Lilly yelled just as loud. "How old are you dear?"The chief asked, turning to Lilly. "18" She answered. "Then you are considered an adult and you do not have to listen to your parents, all though they do know what is best for you."The chief said and Lilly smiled. "I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO STAY HERE!" Mr. Evans hollered. "Sir, theres nothing you can do. Your 18 year old daughter does not have to listen to you."The cheif said, getting very tired of him yelling. "Allright fine. Stay here. Just dont you expect any help from us. Your not going to America with the family then you arent part of it."Lillys mother said, pointing at Lilly. "You never treated me like I was part of your family anyways."Lilly snapped, very harshly. "You," Mr Evans said pointing at James."Stay away from the rest of us. We do not want your kind around." He finished. This sent Lilly into a rage. She shot forward and tackled her father to the ground, surprising for how small and thin she was, compared to her father, a fully grown man. A loud smack echoed through the station and everyone went silent. Lillys hand flew to the right side of her face, where her father had slapped her. It was James' turn to join in. He pulled Lilly up and hugged her, glaring at her father,while patting her back. The Evans, excluding Lilly, were taken out of the station. Sirius and Remus walked over. "Thank you two so much!"Lilly said, hugging both of them. "Your like a little sister, we arent about to let anyone take you away."Sirius said, smiling.Remus nodded.Sirius and Remus found their parents, said their goodbyes and left. "Would you like to stay with me?"James asked. Lilly opened her mouth to answer, but James put a finger to her lips."Permanently."He added. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and handed it to her. She stared at the ring, which had a diamond in the shape of a small Waterlilly on it. She looked back up at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, of course."She said, feeling tears, but this time of joy, running down her cheeks.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ *sniff sniff* I just love sappy endings!!! *is handed a tissue* Thanks. *blows nose* I know this one isnt quite as good as my other story, All In the Past, but I like it. Please review, so I will feel encouraged to continue writing. Bye byes! 


End file.
